


Board Games

by fanwit



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M, Multi, but it ended up in a polyship, fudd is a drama queen, fudd is completely lost, i thought itd be bugs and fudd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s board game night and I just saw you cheating but I didn’t say anything because I want that other player to lose too and I tried cheating too but you didn’t let me who the fuck do you think you are I thought we had a silent agreement” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> Au from the fantastic [Awful-AUs ](http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/118282396427/submitted-au-114)

Fudd isn’t really sure how he got dragged into playing Monopoly with Daffy and Bugs, he just knows that he wants Bugs to lose. He hands over a hundred to Bugs for the fifth time in a row. He knows Daffy’s been cheating the whole time with adding houses to his properties but Bugs hasn’t said a thing. It’s possible Bugs hasn't noticed. Fudd is wondering if he should take the same risk as Daffy.

Daffy rolls a five and lands on Fudd’s one property. He hands over a fifty. Fudd takes it and waits for Bugs to roll. Daffy adds another house to his red property. He doesn’t even have all the red properties, Fudd thinks. That’s the rule, right? It’s been so long since he last played. He’s pretty sure everybody hates the game. He eyes one of the houses. It’d be nice if he could increase the rent...

It's his turn and he rolls. He ends up on Broadway. Nobody owns that property yet. Both Bugs and Daffy are watching him, hoping he’ll reject the price. They just want to bid for it, Fudd knows. He goes ahead and buys it. He’s close to broke but that’s all right. He has Broadway.  


Daffy grabs the dice, glaring at him all the while. He rolls and gets a two. He has to pay Bugs a hundred. And Bugs takes the dice and starts to roll. Fudd takes the opportunity to get a house. He grabs one of the red houses. He doesn’t think they saw him. He moves his hand, clutching the house like it’s a lifeline, under the table. Bugs rolls a one.

Fudd rolls the house around in his hand. He feels guilty. But he doesn’t want Bugs to win. Bugs holds out the dice for Fudd. He smiles slightly at Bugs and takes the dice with his one free hand. He just throws it down without shaking. Daffy frowns at him.

He gets a three. He reaches out and moves his piece. Fudd can feel the house’s sharp edges pushing into his skin. It’s rather painful. He loosens his grip. He picks up the dice and hands it over to Daffy. As Daffy begins to shake his hands to roll the dice, and Bugs is staring at his hands like Daffy's roll is the most important thing in the world, Fudd takes a risk. He puts the house on his property.

“Ha! I knew you were cheating!” Daffy shouts, dropping the dice. Bugs looks at Fudd, startled. Daffy grabs the red house and drops it back in the box. “Cheater!” And Fudd has to resist the urge to punch Daffy. It wouldn’t make a good impression. He just smiles.

“And what about your houses?” Fudd says innocently. “I don’t remember you buying any.” Bugs stares down at the houses. Daffy sits back down and keeps glaring at Fudd.

“Cheater.” he mutters. Fudd doesn’t resist the urge this time. He jumps over the table and tackles Daffy. They both get in some punches before Fudd’s pulled off by Bugs.

“I expected better from you two!” Bugs shouts. Fudd doesn’t feel sorry. It was rather nice hitting Daffy. He considers it a payback from when Daffy bit his leg.

“That’s your fault, isn’t it?” Daffy spits. Bugs looks hurt. Fudd just turns around and looks down at the board. He begins taking some of Bugs’ money.

“Daff, you know I just want you to be nicer.”

“You just want me to be nice to your boyfriend.” Daffy accuses. Fudd freezes, his hand crumpling the fake bills. He doesn’t hear anything Bugs says. He’s busy staring at the board, trying to make sense of Daffy’s words. He doesn’t know how long it takes but he finally speaks.

“Boyfriend?”

The argument stops. Fudd’s sure they’re both turning to look at him. Bugs’s probably looking guiltily.

“I didn’t mean anything by it.” It’s Daffy. And it’s Daffy who puts his hand on his shoulder. “Bugs doesn’t have a crush on you. Don’t worry.” Fudd can hear the unspoken words, not that anyone would.

Fudd lets go of the crumpled bills. He shrugs off Daffy’s hand and turns to look at them both.

“Why am I even here?” he asks them. They both look at each other and start spluttering, trying to answer him. Fudd doesn’t listen. He knows it’s just excuses. He isn’t sure how he got dragged into this.

“Are you all right?” Bugs finally says. Fudd looks at him, and can see the concern. He looks at Daffy and he also looks concerned despite the fact Fudd just hit him. But Fudd doesn’t really feel anything. Not that he ever does.

“Maybe you should go to bed? Think it over?” Daffy suggests. And Bugs jumps into action, talking nonstop about his bedtime routine, guiding Fudd to his bedroom, drags Daffy along and at some point Fudd’s in bed with Bugs and Daffy on either side of him. Fudd isn’t really sure how he got dragged into this mess, he just knows that he doesn’t mind. He never really minds anything they do. He pulls the blankets up higher and thinks about the game. Maybe they could try again the next day.


End file.
